Rusty
This is Number 5 Rusty 'is the only diesel on The 'Narrow Gauge Railway. Bio: Rusty is the only diesel on The Narrow Gauge Railway, He is also a Hard Worker. Appearances: * Season 3: Rusty Rocks the Railway * Season 4: Duncan and the Passengers and Tankers and Turmoil * Season 5: Rollover Rusty and Snow Can't Stop Us (cameo) * Season 6: Little Engines, Big Help * Season 7: * Season 8: The Crash Course * Season 9: A Frenzy for Falcon * Season 10: A Crack in the Track and Tour de Sodor * Season 11: Around the Railyard in 64 Seconds, The Great Western Way (cameo), Duncan in the Dumps and Wooden Brakes * Season 12: Stafford's Electric Slide (cameo) and Rheneas and the Risky Rendezvous * Season 13: Ivo Hugh's Day at the Zoo * Season 14: Freddie at the Ready * Season 15: The Island of Misfits Engines Livery: Coming soon. Trivia: Coming soon. Quotes: Coming soon. Gallery: TheCrashCourse1.jpg|Rusty in "The Crash Course". Midlander.jpg|Rusty's Basis, Midlander. Rusty Rocks the Railway.png Rollover Rusty.png Rusty.png Little Engines, Big Help.png Category:Characters Category:Diesel engines Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Protagonists Category:Orange Engines Category:Engines Who Wear The Number 5 Category:Narrow gauge engines Category:Male Engines Category:1995 Category:2001 Category:2018 Category:No 5 Category:Engines Category:4 Wheels Category:Vehicles Category:Males Category:Diesels Category:Narrow Gauge Category:0-4-0 Category:Introduced in 1995 Category:Introduced in 2010 Category:Introduced in 2001 Category:2010 Category:Introduced in 2018 Category:Retired in 2014 Category:Retired in 2009 Category:Retired in 2000 Category:Wood Category:SKR Category:Orange Category:Black Engines Category:Black Category:Wooden Railway Category:Introduced in Season 4 Category:2011 Category:Introduced in 2011 Category:Retired in 2012 Category:2013 Category:Introduced in 2013 Category:Retired in 2016 Category:2009 Category:Introduced in 2009 Category:Retired in 2010 Category:2003 Category:Introduced in 2003 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2002 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2012 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2019 Category:Introduced in 2008 Category:1995 Debuts Category:Orange Characters Category:Front Magnets Category:Male Characters Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Learning Curve Category:North Western Railway Category:1995 Items Category:Orange Vehicles Category:Items Category:Keekre24 Category:Thomas wooden railway Category:Sold in Packs Category:Engines with Nameplates Category:Characters with Nameplates Category:Characters With Numbers Category:SKR 5 Category:Fisher Price Category:TOMY Category:1995 Introduced Category:Model Series Characters Category:CGI Series Characters Category:Introduced Category:TV Series Category:Boy Category:Television Series Category:Male Vehicles Category:Prototypes Category:No V Category:Number 5 Category:On Rail Vehicles Category:Rail Vehicles Category:Orange Items Category:Black Items Category:The Railway Series Characters Category:Orange 1995 Category:Square Faces Category:Circle Buffers Category:Orange Wooden Railway Category:Magnets Category:Orange Merchandised Characters Category:Engines with Horns Category:Characters That Make Sounds Category:Thomas and Friends Characters Category:Characters that go on Rail Category:Non Try Me Category:Characters that don't work Category:Orange Characters that go on Rail Category:Rail Characters Category:Rail Items Category:Railway Series Characters Category:Television Series Characters Category:Male Characters that go on Rail Category:Red Bufferbeams Category:Characters with Faces Category:Engines with Faces Category:Vehicles with Faces Category:Male Characters with Faces Category:TV Series Characters Category:Wooden Railway Characters Category:Male TV Series Category:Merchandised Characters with Faces Category:Merchandised Engines Category:Merchandised Vehicles Category:Introduced Characters Category:Introduced Items Category:1995 Engines Category:Male Items Category:Merchandised Characters that go on Rail Category:Merchandised Items Category:Wooden Railway Items Category:Items that are Wooden Railway Category:Characters that are Wooden Railway Category:Model Series Engines Category:Wooden Railway Characters that go on Rail Category:Wooden Railway Engines Category:Wooden Railway and Wood Category:Wood Items Category:TV Series and Non TV Series Category:Standard Gauge and Narrow Gauge Category:Orange TV Series Category:TV Series Characters with Faces Category:Non Working Characters Category:Wooden Railway Characters with Faces Category:Characters with Names Category:TVS Category:Orange or Black Category:White Faces Category:Model Series Category:Black Characters Category:TVS Characters Category:SR 5 Category:SR V Category:On Rail Category:TV Series On Rail Category:Male On Rail Category:TWR Characters Category:Model Series On Rail Category:TV Series and Railway Series Category:Items with Faces Category:RWS Characters Category:Toy Characters Category:TVS and Non TVS Category:WR Category:Characters that go on the Tracks Category:SR Category:Faced Characters Category:Series